


YouTube AU: Boyfriend Tag

by softcalender



Series: YouTube AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, M/M, Youtube AU, also does tech reviews, both of them are youtubers, but also wants to show of his boyfriend lowkey, he BUFF buff, kageyama is a sports challenges channel lmao, tsukishima is a gamer, tsukishima makes quality content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: AGED-UP Characters, Youtuber AUKei and Tobio collaborate on Kei's channel for a boyfriend tag.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: YouTube AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822618
Comments: 21
Kudos: 458





	YouTube AU: Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced a fic i wrote called "lunar eclipse" so have a read if you want to read fluff and Young!Kageyama/Young!Tsukishima

> **TITLE: Boyfriend Tag (i have been bullied into this) ft. Titan Sports**

_The screen is a blur. Off camera two voices can be heard._

"What am I gonna title this video."

"The boyfriend tag featuring me, Titan Sports."

"Your youtube name is so cringe though."

"Literally [BLEEP] off."

_A hard cut and two people are sitting in front of the camera. Tsukishima, his hair a little longer than it was in highschool sat on the right of a black haired man. Tobio had gotten taller and stronger since highschool and had a relaxed smile on his face._

"Hey everyone, Kei here. Today I am doing something really different on my channel-"

"With Titan Sports."

"The grossest channel name on youtube."

_Kageyama just rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Kei's ribs. Which Tsukishima just responded with an exaggerated outrage. Jump cut._

"Okay SO, you all know I am gay. And live with my annoying boyfriend whom regularly interrupts my videos as you guys have noticed."

_Kageyama just put up a peace sign with a deadpan face. Kei rolled his eyes without faltering._

"We are gonna do a boyfriend tag today cause apparently that's what the people want."

"I am surprised you are doing this." 

"Hm?"

"Yeah, didn't think you'd bow down to social pressure."

 _Kei barked a laugh and responded to Tobio's teasing smile. The screen zooms on his smug face like it's the office_ , "It's for the views."

_Jump Cut_

**"First question, where and when did we first meet?"**

_Kageyama's turn to bark a laugh_ , "You wanna tell them?"

"Okay no need to be like this. Yes, I was an ass in highschool-"

"He was."

"-and I didn't like Kageyama at all. We both joined the volleyball team as first years and I had approached him and this annoying but great guy named Hinata who you may know is dating KenmaPlays. As we had a three on three game the next day."

"And?"

"I'd rather not."

"He was basically just trying to rile me and Hinata up. Mind games before our game, very shady. He mostly did it by mocking me and ignoring Hinata cause he was super short and couldn't be taken seriously back then."

"Yeah I only had eyes on you I suppose."

"So you insulted me?"

"It's how all great romances start."

_There was no discomfort between them and you could tell that the way they were fondly smiling each other._

"Hmm, love you."

"Ew. I love you too." 

_Kageyama laughed at him and asked him to ask the next question with a so and so gesture. Jump Cut._

**"Where was our first date?"**

"Depends what qualifies a date."

"I think it should be like our... you know."

_All that was needed was a moment of eye contact between them for Kei to launch into the story._

"So we started dating in the end of second year after we spent that time working together a lot more. As we were going to be captain and vice."

 _Kageyama just nodded along_.

"But it's funny cause our first date was actually really a study date because Kageyama failed his english exam and couldn't play on the team if he didn't redo and pass it the weekend we had to go out."

"I passed with an 80% the second round because of you. I knew I loved you since that day."

 _Kei snorted like he's heard it a million times, still scrolling on his phone,_ "How romantic."

 _Kageyama swung his right arm around Kei and pecked his cheek. Kei simply grimaced and rolled his eyes. Looking up from his phone he stared deadpan at the camera,_ "He fell in love with me cause I _made_ him get decent grades throughout third year so he could keep playing."

"You were the best captain."

Kei couldn't hide the sheepishness in his voice, even after so many years, "Thank you."

Jump Cut.

**"Question number three, When did you meet my family?"**

"When we were dating or..?"

"I guess in general."

"Oh highschool volleyball game. Nationals. First year."

"Yep. I met your mom there too but I think I met your dad only when we were dating."

"Yeah, dinner."

**"Aight, that was a boring question, next question. This is a good one, Who said “I love you” first?"**

"You."

"Really?"

Kageyama's face twisted in mortification and Kei laughed so hard that Tobio had to unwind his arm from around him.

"Kageyama was not good with feelings."

"You were not good with feelings."

"But at least I was articulate."

"Well yeah..."

"He tried to tell me he loved me but he fucking stuttered so hard that it came out as 'I loaf you.' But I didn't even hear the 'you'. So I thought he called himself a loaf?"

Kageyama's face was burning red and he had his face in his arms. Kei had the biggest grin on his face.

"So I asked, 'You are a loaf.' And he got mad."

"After a bit more stuttering you got what I said though."

"Yeah and then I said it too. It is cute now. We were on a date by the beach that day. There was a lunar eclipse that day I believe. We had um," he glanced at Kageyama before going on, "stayed up late together that day so I didn't know how much he meant it."

"For context staying up past 10PM is almost impossibly for me and I get super disoriented if I am."

"He said it again in the morning without stuttering so all's well that end's well."

_Subtly one could see under, at the bottom of screen, them holding hands. Jump cut._

**"Question number I don't know, what dressing do I always wear?"**

"Kei always wears hoodies and layers."

"You do too."

"Yeah we get cold easily."

"Before anyone asks, yes. We cuddle a lot."

_Jump cut._

**"Weird habit of each other?** Oh my god, Kageyama wakes up at 5 AM even on weekends."

"That does not count."

"Okay fine, Kageyama has to have all closets and doors closed in the room before he goes to sleep. If it's not we get into stupidly intense arguments about it."

"Yeah, we do. For you I think is that... you think time in terms of music? Like you'd be like it'll take two songs to finish the dishes or something..."

 _Kei nods along,_ "Yeah I do that a lot. That was actually a new thing for the subscribers to find out." _As he says this Kei casually links his arm in Kageyama and keeps scrolling on his phone. Jump cut._

**"What's something I’m not good at?"**

"Cooking, surprisingly."

"Okay, so what if I am not naturally gifted like a certain someone who can cook a new dish for the first time PERFECTLY." 

"You make nice eggs though."

"Thanks, for you I think you aren't good at volleyball."

"Very funny, what is it really, I'm curious."

_Kageyama almost looked worryingly at Kei but Tsukishima just smiled warmly at him and leaned into Tobio, kissing him gently._

"Not being home often." _He turned to the camera._ "My boyfriend here is not only a youtuber but a national starter on the Tokyo team as a volleyball setter and is always travelling out of Tokyo. It's quite annoying that I see him sparingly in some months but then a tiresome lot in other months." _Kageyama laughs lightly._ "But yes, that's what you are not good at it."

"You are gonna have to edit the part where we kiss if you don't want to be demonetised."

"But babe the views-" 

_Kageyama's eyes rolling was cut short by yet another jump cut._

**"Favourite feature about each other?** You are so fit but I am just gonna zero in on your ass."

"I can't believe this going to be online forever."

"What's your favourite feature?"

"Hmm, your height cause I can comfortably jump onto your back."

"Tobio does that A LOT. If you hear thrashing in my videos before it starts its cause I am wrestling Kageyama off my back."

"Yep."

_Jump cut._

"This is quite a long video."

"Editing is going to be bitch."

 _Kageyama laughs at him_ , "If you keep swearing then you are gonna be demonetised. And then you will complain to me about it."

"Have you seen my gaming videos like ever?"

 _Kageyama stares at the camera_ , "I hate his swearing."

"He tolerates cause he loves me."

"Only just."

"Next question is fitting, **what do we argue about the most?"**

"The closet thing and swearing."

" **Do we have nicknames for each other?** "

"He calls me King a lot cause it's a childhood gag."

"Yeah and he calls me _Tiredshima_ a lot which I don't appreciate."

"Also my nickname is not really like for a cute reason. It's depressing story that is too long to get into right now."

 _Kei seemed to unconsciously squeeze his knee before saying,_ "And this is where we end the video because I do NOT want to edit that much tonight. Like for a follow up video where we explain that story."

_Kageyama was smiling fondly at Kei as he did the end card._

"So subscribe if you enjoyed. I don't do these videos often but we might do more videos together because Kageyama is actually quite good at gaming."

"I will thrash you in Mario Kart I want your three million subscribers to see this."

"This is a public challenge is it?"

 _They playfully glared at each other._ _Kageyama exclaimed,_ "It's on."

"Look out for that video then guys. Thanks for watching!"

 _The screen becomes blank._

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS
> 
> Pinned Comment:
> 
> KenmaPlays  
> my boyfriend wants me to tell you that you were never approved for his dear kageyama. And kei now i have to do this tag with shoyo so f you.
> 
> Liked Comment:  
> keifan  
> kei bleeped like ONE swear word and then left everything else i cant stop laughing-


End file.
